Sprink's Characters: The Ultimate Character Competition - Round One
Round One - The Easy/Hard Decisions This first round will be the first cuts to our competition. However, we WILL have a wild card round after this because some characters will be #robbed. Also, this round will be done super lazy compared to the other rounds which will be done the same... yet different haha. You'll see. Please vote but try not to vote if you've only read one of his stories... ---- The polls were a success with about 15 people voting on some of them. It just depended on whether the users liked the characters. Anyways, this round I let a few characters off easy because I only had to take off 38 to get to 128. 128 is needed so we can get rid of half of the characters every round from now on like an actual tourney. But, you know it might be hard to say goodbye to some of our favorites so we might have a wild card round or two or three. lol RESULTS: the ones bolded are moving on "iRene" - 10 Acid Tongue - 1 Al - 9 Alexander the Generally Awesome - 1 Alexandria - 7 Amp - 3 Anders - 8 Angelo - 2 Anneliese - 4 Audrey II - 8 Autumn - 7 Beau - 4 Bianka - 3 Blair - 7 Brad - 5 Brent - 4 Brody - 4 Bryan - 6 Bubba - 0 Buoyancy Lad - 10 Cary - 6 Cassie - 4 Celia - 4 Cheyenne - 6 Cleo - 6 Cloudburst - 3 Creigh - 4 '''Crimson Rose - 6 Daisuke - 10 Daniel - 0 Dante - 1 Dinah - 9 Dirk - 6 Douglas - 4 Doyce - 3 Dreamweaver - 7 Eduardo - 9 El Serpiente - 1 Elisabeth - 8 Elli - 1 Emmy - 6 Esme - 3 Evan - 7 Felicity - 2 Fernando - 4 Fiona - 6 Flip-Flop - 5 Florence - 5 Francesca - 9 Frederick - 0 Freestyle - 6 Gabby - 1 Ginger - 5 Grace - 5 Grant- 3 Hae Won - 6 Hedda - 8 Her Royal Hotness - 1 Herman - 8 Hildegarde - 1 Holden - 3 Holly - 6 Ina - 5 Inga - 4 Ira - 8 Isabella - 1 Isaiah - 4 Ivan - 4 Jack - 5 Janice - 4 Jayden - 3 Jerome - 4 Joanna - 7 Jon Pierre - 1 Jonathan - 8 Julietta - 0 Karen - 1 Katrina - 6 Kendall - 6 Kent Clark - 1 Kristy - 1 Kylie - 6 Lea - 4 Leopold - 3 LeVar - 1 Levi - 7 Libby - 6 Lisa - 1 Logan - 4 Love Possum - 3 Luke - 4 Madison - 3 Man Kitten - 4 Marcello - 3 Marguerite - 6 Mark - 1 Melinda - 6 Michaiah - 1 Micky D. - 6 Millie - 1 Missy - 4 Moodswing - 2 Naomi - 4 Nathan - 3 Nightshade - 1 Nolan - 6 Ollie - 2 Ophelia - 5 Patsy - 7 Polly Ann - 0 Prescott - 2 Priscilla - 5 Quimberly - 4 Quintin - 4 Quog - 5 Ramona - 2 Random Imaginary Person Summoner Girl - 6 Reeve - 3 Reginald - 0 Renee - 7 Robert - 5 Roxie - 3 Ruth - 2 Sabrina - 6 Sandi - 4 '''Sandstorm - 3 Sebastian - 7 Shaila - 0 Shanise - 0 Sheena - 7 Shockwave - 6 Sir Perlative - 1 Sky Lynn - 5 Skylar - 2 Sprinkle Mist - 7 Stacy - 0 Stefan - 5 Stevie -3 Tamira - 4 The Flaming Guy - 3 The Perfect Gentleman -3 Therese - 4 Toby - 6 Tommy - 1 Tony - 0 Topher - 7 Trevor - 0 Tsuyoshi - 7 Uriah - 5 Val - 2 Vanessa - 6 Vanity - 1 Vinnie - 1 Wade - 7 Waterlily - 8 Wayne - 0 Willow - 3 Xiomara -4 Yancy - 3 Yesenia - 3 Yi Min - 5 Yuko - 2 Zach - 2 Zane - 4 Zen - 4 Zoe - 3